Angel With a Shotgun
by BelieversNeverDie18
Summary: Kendall had everything. He was a full time firefighter with his best friends and as in love the girl of his dreams. With the job of a lifetime and the best friends anyone could ever ask for what could possibly go wrong? After a life changing tragedy, he is left with nothing. Or so he thinks. Secrets and true feelings are finally revealed, and he is left in disbelief. KOGAN! R:M
1. Chapter 1

The cast of the moonlight illuminated the darkened room making all the furniture in the room cast shadows across the bed where two lovers attempted to sleep. There was nothing but silence as said lovers gazed into each other's eyes grinning from ear to ear. Tonight was their night. Kendall had finally made time to spend with his love, and after a home cooked meal they were wrapped in each other's arms, completely content.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" his heart began to pound out of his chest and his stomach started filling with butterflies at the thought of his love on the very first day he had met her. When you meet someone for the first time you never really think about what the future could hold for the both of you. Kendall never would have thought that this angelic being he now held in his arms would ever mean more to him than a friend.

His life was her. His motivation was her. His heavy, beating heart belonged to her. He was hers and she was his. His life was the kind every man would envy. He had the girl, the looks, and the talent. His life was a dream comes true.

"Of course I remember," he chuckled. "You looked so cute with that curly little pigtail on top of your head." he smiled ear to ear at the image in his head.

Kendall sat alone at recess in a secluded area of the playground. The sun shone high in the sky as all the kids ran and screamed at each other enjoying their free time. Kendall's head was cast down admiring the grass clippings until a pair of black Mary Jane shoes stepped into his line of sight.

"Hey kid, my name is Leah I'm in the second grade, I like mashed potatoes and my favorite color is green. Let's be friends!" the soft and humble voice flowed through Kendall's ears as he craned his neck and squinted through his eyelashes to meet the face of his future love.

Leah was an outgoing and peppy little girl who had many friends and accepted everyone. With her dark chestnut hair and her big hazel eyes, she had every parent swooning over her and as soon as high school rolled around it was every boy drooling over her.

She hadn't shown much interest in boys up until then and it wasn't until then, that Kendall had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

Then along came Logan, who both Leah and Kendall befriended in the fourth grade. He grew close to the two and the three were inseparable. They did everything together and when he found out about Kendall's interest in becoming a paramedic, Logan had joined him in his studies while Leah's interest was in art which landed her an internship at an art school.

After high school Kendall and Logan had gotten jobs as EMTs. The job kept them on their toes every day and the pay was what every high school graduate desired.

No sooner after that did Kendall finally get the job as a firefighter and saved up enough money for Leah and him to move in together.

"I love you, Kendall." Leah hummed in Kendall's ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck prick up.

Kendall tightened his grip around her waist pulling her body closer to his. He placed a gentle loving kiss to her forehead before resting his against hers. He smiled watching her face as the moonlight hit it just right. "I love you." he whispered inching his lips towards hers.

Their lips meshed together perfectly. Kendall ran his fingers through her hair deepening the kiss. Leah ran her hands over his bare torso admiring his built muscle. Kendall shivered at her touch but only longed for more. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Smiling against his lips, she granted him access and their tongues battled for dominance and their touches became more intimate. Leah moaned as Kendall's tongue won and explored every inch of her sweet mouth.

Smirking, Kendall pulled away from the kiss to look into his lovers eyes filled with lust. Leah, not wanting to waste any more time, crawled on top of Kendall and straddled his hips causing him to let out a moan. He could feel his member twitching in his pants.

Leah removed her shirt exposing her bare chest and placed Kendall's hands firmly over them. She threw her head back and began to moan loudly as Kendall's hands began to explore her bare chest. She started to rotate her hips grinding down against his hardening member.

"A-ahh, fuck..." Kendall groaned trying to hold back from tearing her pants off and having his way with her already.

"You like that, baby?" Leah leaned down and whispered in his ear nipping at his earlobe. He let another moan escape his lips as she placed soft kisses down his jaw and stopped at his neck gently sucking at his sensitive spot. Leah started to slide her hands down his chest but stopped at the waistline of his pajamas pants looking up at her boyfriend with wide glistening eyes asking for permission. Before he could respond, a loud high pitched ringing went off on the dresser next to their bed.

Leah looked up at Kendall with pleading eyes. He only sighed and she groaned and rolled off Kendall onto her back. He reached for his phone and let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"Knight."

"Kendall, its James. We need you down here a.s.a.p. There is a huge building fire on fourth and main. We need backup."

Kendall turned his head to look at his lovers face but she had her back turned. He sighed once again.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, please hurry."

Kendall ended the call and groaned sitting up. "I have to go."

"Mhmm." Leah kept her back to him and stared out the window with her arms across her chest. Kendall leaned down and placed a small kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I'll be back. I love you." And with that he rolled off the bed and hurried out the bedroom door.

Leah's stomach tightened. _I'll be back, _but_ what if one day you don't come back?_ She thought of every worst possible thing. Every time Kendall would get called on duty she would cry. His job was dangerous, and even though she supported him because he loved it, she wished she could stop him from going every time. She couldn't lose him.

As soon as she heard his car pull out of the garage she let her tears fall and she began to pray. Hoping her love would come home tonight.

_The phone began ringing off the hook, Leah tried to move but it was like she had a million pounds of nothing weighing her down. She began to get frantic trying to move her arms and legs but she was paralyzed. She tried to scream nothing but nothing came out. All she could do was lie on her back in the darkened room as the phone rang and rang. _

_She closed her eyes tightly and tried to drown out the ringing but then a hushed whisper began to fill her ears: A person, begging for help. She shot open her eyes and saw flames she tried again to scream and again, nothing came out. She tried to breathe but smoke was now encasing her lung, burning. Leah began coughing and gasping for air. Finally catching a breath she pushed herself up on her elbows, but was forced back down. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She was stuck._

Leah woke in a cool sweat. She sat up and looked around the room and then at the empty spot beside her. "Kendall." she croaked. She took a few deep breaths then kicked the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Lately she has been having nightmares about being stuck to the bed and having to listen to the now horrifying ring of her phone as it fills the room. Not only the whispering, but the fire and the suffocation were added to the mix. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry. She was scared and she needed him. She needed Kendall. Kendall would always make her nightmares go away but the past few nights he has been absent from bed and she's had the roughest time sleeping. She looked the alarm clock on her night stand. 4:39 Am. She had only been asleep for a few hours and she didn't plan on going back to sleep without her love.

Kendall arrived at the station just as the last fire truck was about to leave.

"Knight! Gear up, let's go!" Carlos yelled. Carlos was one of Kendall's partners at the fire department and one of his best friends. They had been working together for almost two years now. Carlos was an easy going guy and had a hard head but the biggest heart.

Kendall rushed to his locker and started throwing his gear on as fast as he could. Within minutes he was running back to Carlos all geared up adrenaline flowing. Every time he got called on duty his stomach would fill with butterflies. He always got such a rush, saving lives, putting himself in danger. He didn't know why but it was his favorite feeling. Adrenaline would pump through him and he would feel like superman.

He sat next to Carlos as they sped down the road, sirens blaring. Kendall started getting antsy, bouncing his leg up and down. Carlos glanced over and smiled. "Excited, Knight?"

Kendall laughed, "Of course! It's only been twelve hours!" Carlos only smirked and shook his head.

"How's Leah doing?"

Kendall's stomach tightened at the sound of her name. "Oh, I guess she's okay, although she's been getting pretty upset with my absences. I thought she understood when I got the job in the first place." Kendall crossed his arms and rolled his head back closing his eyes.

Carlos sighed. "Kendall, she does understand. I know she does, but when was the last time you've actually been home and spent time with her?"

Kendall pondered it for a moment before rubbing his hands over his face and sighing. "You're right. But what else am I supposed to do? You guys need me just as much as she does. This is my job. No, this is my life. I love what I do."

"Right," Carlos patted Kendall's shoulder. "But don't you love her too?"

Kendall shot his head towards Carlos fast. "Of course I love her, Carlos. I've never loved someone so much. I think I want spend my life with her, have a family with her. But at the same time, what do I do about this?" he extended his arms motioning around the fire truck. "I can't just leave my job."

Carlos shook his head as he pulled up towards a tall building that was engulfed in flames. There were two other fire trucks and a bunch of paramedic vehicles back a little ways from it with handfuls of EMTs and Firefighters rushing around the site trying to put out the fire or helping injured pedestrians.

Carlos and Kendall jumped out of the vehicle and raced around the side to get a bunch of equipment to go inside.  
"Knight! Garcia!" James, another one of Kendall's friends and coworkers rushed towards them. "So glad you guys could join us! We need backup around the south entrance! We still haven't made it up to the fourth floor. Ready?" James shouted over the roar of the fire and sirens. Kendall smiled at his two friends before patting them on the backs and rushing towards the south entrance where a few other firefighters were waiting.

Carlos watched Kendall take off and look at James with worried eyes. "We gotta look after that kid, he's gotta make it home before breakfast!"

James scrunched his eyebrows together and started at Carlos confused. "And why is that?"

"He's got that girl to get home to!"

James smiled at the thought of Leah and Kendall. He couldn't let anything happen to Kendall or his ass would be grass he knew that for a fact.

"Let's go!" Carlos and James raced after Kendall who was waiting for them at the south entrance.

"C'mon guys!" Kendall yelled bouncing on his feet. Carlos shook his head and mumbled to James, "This kid will be the death of me." and followed his best friend into the rising flames with James following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy Crap! You guys rule! thanks so much for the alerts! It makes me happy seeing you guys are liking this! Please review and tell me what you think I could fix or just what you think! And keep reading! Again thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything associated. I only own the storyline and the O/C's!**

Logan sat alone in his dark apartment still wearing his work uniform. The clock on the wall read 2:15am. After a long day of work he had come home to his apartment where he knew no one would be waiting for him like most people did. Most people like Kendall.

Logan would always tell himself he wasn't the jealous type. Sure he had a few girlfriends and even a couple boyfriends in high school, but he never got jealous when they would hang around their flirtatious friends. Yet for some damn reason he was jealous of Kendall.

Logan had come to terms with his sexuality in the eleventh grade. He always thought a handful of the guys he went to school with were attractive and he even dated some, but none of them compared to that one guy. The one guy who could take his troubles away with a nod or a wave, the guy who appeared flawless every time Logan would see him, the guy who had stolen his heart without even realizing it. Kendall Knight was a heartbreaker and he didn't even know it.

Logan didn't know why it was Kendall who he fell so hard for. No one other than James knew. James was another one of Logan's best friends. James had discovered Logan's infatuation with Kendall by just watching. Maybe it was the longing look in Logan's eyes every time he would look Kendall's way, or the way he would tense up every time Kendall would touch him.

Logan hated himself for loving Kendall the way he did. He knew Kendall and Leah were in love and he knew they were made for each other. Logan wouldn't do anything to ruin what he had with Kendall or Leah.

Leah had accepted him into her group of friends when they were younger. Since then they had been best friends, and Leah has always been there for Logan. So why did somewhere deep inside of him did he hate her.

No, he didn't hate her. He was _jealous_ of her. Jealous she had Kendall. Maybe it wasn't Kendall he was jealous of at all. It was Leah. It had always been her.

What was wrong with him? He can't love Kendall, and Kendall can't love him. It's as simple as that, but reasoning with himself only made him feel worse. He would play mind games with himself all he wanted to but it would all end the same. He didn't stand a chance.

He sat in the darkness, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barley heard his phone go off. He lazily reached for it bringing it up to his ear not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Logan! Sorry if I woke you but we are in serious need of some backup down here. There's a big fire at the old University Complex. Can you be down here in ten?" The speaker on the other end rushed out the words pretty fast that Logan could barely catch anything they said.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Before the other person could respond he ended the call and threw his phone back where it was.

He groaned and rubbed his face before standing up and grabbing his shoes and keys and heading out the door.

Leah's whole body shook as she dialed the numbers on the phone. It's been well over a year since she has talked to her mother. Ever since her mother's outburst at a family gathering Leah had avoided all contact with her mother the best she could. It made her sick just thinking about the whole thing.

Now, as the she pressed the phone to her ear listening to the ringing, her heart pounding out of her chest, all she really wanted was to hear her mother's voice. She needed someone, and she never would have thought it would come to this.

"Hello, this is Ellie Truman. May I ask who is calling?" the voice on the other end was so smooth and warming. A lot different than the last time Leah had talked to her mother.

Overwhelmed, Leah choked back a sob. "Hello? Is this some kind of joke?" Her mother sounded irritated, and Leah knew she was driving her patience.

"M-Mom?" Leah knew she sounded helpless, pathetic, like a child. At this point she was desperate. There was a small gasp on the other end and then a small silence before her mother spoke, "L-Leah? My baby, is that you?"

Leah covered her hand over her mouth and began sobbing, sliding down the wall in the kitchen, knees pulled up to her chest. "Leah, honey, are you alright? Please, tell me what's wrong?"

After a few minutes of gathering herself up enough to speak she heard her mother sniffling. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. "Mom, I-I…" she paused. She knew how this conversation would play out. Her mother would tell her she was right and Leah was stupid for being so naïve, and helpless. Ellie knew her daughter would come crawling back to her one way or another.

"Mom, I just… I just miss you." More tears escaped Leah's eyes.

"Honey, I miss you too. Are you sure that's everything?"

"No mom, I-I…I think you were right." Leah's heart hurt at her own words. How could she possibly let it come to this?

"Leah, you aren't making any sense." Ellie knew exactly what her daughter was talking about, and she had hoped that one day her daughter would come to her senses. She just wanted to hear her daughter say the words she's longed to hear. Ellie began smiling as her daughter began to speak again.

"Mom, you were right. About everything! I-I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I should stay with…Kendall." Leah broke down again while her mother smiled to herself.  
"Oh, baby. It's alright. Now tell me what happened."

The crack of the flames and floors and walls collapsing was all Kendall could hear. He began sweating under all his gear and licking his dry lips. He peered over his shoulder looking for his friends, relieved to see that they were right behind him.

Carlos looked up just as Kendall looked over his shoulder. Kendall was smiling and giving them two thumbs up. "C'mon ya old farts! Let's get moving!"

James and Carlos only shook their heads smiling and following after their friend deeper into the building. They made it to the third floor and began searching every room.

Kendall entered into the last apartment at the end of the hallway slowly. He scanned the room and called out. "Hello! Anyone in here need some help?" he hoped if there was someone they would be able to hear him over the flames.

There was no answer. He began walking further into the room and started checking the bedrooms. No one was home. Thank god. He sighed and picked up his radio. "Guys, Third level is clear."

"Alright Knight let's get out of here." He heard James voice cracking through the radio. Kendall smiled shoving the radio in his pocket and slowly maneuvering towards the door. Just as he was about to reach the doorway he heard a loud pop and then glass shattering.

He spun around on his heel to see what could have made the noise, but just as he took a step forward the floor beneath him began to creak and before he could turn to run the floor caved in and he began to fall.

Kendall screamed as loud as he possibly could before he hit the floor on the level beneath him. Carlos had only been in the next room but he heard the scream. He picked up his radio and channeled Kendall. "Knight! Are you okay? I heard a scream, where are you?" Carlos ran into the room Kendall had been but stopped short seeing the floorboards caved in.

"Diamond!" he called out for James before peering down into the flames. His heart stopped as he spotted Kendall lying unconscious on the level below them, the level that had been closed off. "Shit, shit, shit." Carlos mumbled just as James ran through the doorway.

"Garcia, what's- oh shit." He looked down at Kendall and his mind started racing. He knew he had to stay calm but looking down at his friend in danger made him think of every possible thing that could go wrong at that point. He needed to move to save his friend and fast.

"Call for backup!" James ordered as he began to get to his knees. Carlos picked up his radio and called for backup not taking his eyes off of Kendall until he saw James out of the corner of his eye.

James started positioning himself to jump down to Kendall. "James! What are you doing?"

James just looked up at Carlos before he let go of the floorboard and started falling. Carlos started to panic as he watched his other friend fall not too gracefully next to his unconscious friend.

"James! Are you okay?" he called down to his friend who slowly started to get up. He glanced up at Carlos and gave him a thumbs up before kneeling down next to Kendall and checking for injuries.

James began to lift Kendall out from underneath the floor boards that had him pinned. Kendall's eyes were closed. "Sonofabitch." James grunted as he flung his friend over his shoulders. He looked up where Carlos stood with a few other firemen getting a rope ready to send down. James let out a sigh of relief that turned into a gasp just as the more of the floor board started to collapse cause the wall next to James to tumble.

Hauling Kendall securely over his shoulder he dodged the wall and flung himself up against a stable wall. There was no way he was going to be able to make it out the easy way.

Still holding onto Kendall he reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio. "Carlos, I'm going to have to find a way out on the floor. We're trapped otherwise."

Carlos clenched his fists tightly. He had to get his friends out of this, one way or another. "I'm coming to get you James, just hold on!"

Carlos turned to the other firemen leading them out of the room and down the stairwell. He reached the exit door leading into the second floor. He started to push it open but it would budge. "Fuck!" the door was stuck and he needed to get to his friends soon. He began slamming his body into the door hoping whatever was behind it would move out of his way. Tears began streaming down his face as he thought the worst. He needed to get his friends out safe.

James waited in the room another minute before he noticed the doorway close to caving in. With Kendall still on his shoulders he bolted out the door just as in began to collapse. He peered down the hallway noticing piles of gravel. Not sure which way to go he took a left hoping to run into the exit door.

Just as he turned the corner the ceiling above him collapsed send him tumbling to the ground with Kendall still on top of him. His head began to feel dizzy and his eyesight was blurry. All the sounds he could hear perfectly were beginning to sound distant. He tried to keep his eyes open but his eyelids were just too heavy. Just as his mind began to wonder, he heard footsteps and his name being called. Trying to force his eyes open he could make out three different figures standing over him. That's all James could remember before he let the darkness overpower him.

Logan ran from paramedic to paramedic attending to injured pedestrians and hauling them away in ambulances. He peered around the lot noticing all the fire trucks wondering if Kendall's unit was here. Just as he was notified the building was clear he began packing up his stuff to go back to his lonely apartment. He sighed to himself and looked up at the building now completely engulfed in flames. He felt bad for all those poor people whose homes were destroyed. Thank god no one was too hurt.

Logan began walking back to his car, but stopped hearing yelling. He turned and saw about five firemen carrying two other firemen towards an ambulance.

His instincts kicked in and he began running towards the men in need of assistance. As he approached them he recognized Carlos immediately and started searching the other faces for Kendall.

As he stepped up next to Carlos, he turned to look at Logan. He had tear stains running down his cheeks. "Los, are you okay?" Logan's stomach started to churn. Carlos wiped at his face and motioned towards the others who were standing around two other firemen unconscious, Logan immediately recognized them to be Kendall and James. He gasped quietly and rushed over towards the two men on the ground, both were being given CPR.

Logan's heart jumped in his throat and his lips became dry. This couldn't really be happening. He watched as Kendall and James lay motionless on the ground. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he watched helplessly.

Logan heard a gasp from James and then coughing. James began yelling out in pain and Carlos immediately rushed to his side, more tears streaming down his face. "James, it's going to be okay, just relax." Carlos tried to calm James down as they began lifting him onto a stretcher.

Logan's attention was suddenly on Kendall as he watched him jolt and gasp for air. Logan couldn't help the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he bent down next to his friend.

He began to examine Kendall for any injuries while the other paramedic started to run an IV in Kendall's left arm after stabilizing him in a stretcher. Logan hadn't noticed he was holding his breath until he released it realizing Kendall had no outside injuries and probably just hit his head really hard.

Kendall began to flutter his eyes open and started groaning. "Kendall! Kendall can you hear me? It's Logan. Don't worry everything is going to be okay." Logan ran his hand through Kendall's hair and held his hand tightly. "L-Logan~" Kendall began slurring and Logan knew he needed to get James and Kendall to the hospital as quick as possible.

He helped the other paramedics haul Kendall and James into the ambulance sending them off with Carlos to the hospital before he got in his own car and followed close behind them.

**Sweet! Sorry this was a bit short and probably confusing but everything will play out! I promise! ALSO... I'm going to try and update this weekly! So please stay tuned for that!(: **

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading this! You guys are amazing!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GOSH! You guys probably HATE me for making you wait after promising weekly updates... I apologize immensely for that! I had so much going on! But I'm happy to say I Graduated high school and everything is going smoothly for me right now so I'll be able to continue on with this! now I know it has been pretty confusing so far but hopefully everything will start making sense in the next few chapters! AND DONT WORRY! There will be KOGAN! Just got to wait!

OH and a HUGE thank you for all the reviews and favs and follows! Oh that makes me so happy to see you guys are enjoying this!(:

Now enough of my rambling! Here is chapter 3!

Minutes and hours passed by and Kendall still hadn't made it home. Leah was slumped against the headboard of the bed she shared with Kendall, trying her hardest to keep her breathing even. She had lost her mind. She never used to be so paranoid and uptight about anything. Until Kendall started his job full time.

Leah loved Kendall so much it hurt, and to think that one day he might not come home hurt even worse. She didn't know how much she could handle. Her thoughts drove her crazy. She was an absolute wreck and out of the love she had for Kendall she would never tell him it was because of him, or rather his job.

When Kendall first started she used her job at the art institute to keep her mind off of things. She created some of her best work during those times. Now, she had lost all inspiration, all the creativity she once held seemed to have vanished. She hardly paints or sketches anymore.

Her coworkers hardly see her happy, cheerful side anymore. It's like the light inside her burnt out. The institute hired her for those reasons and she knew if she kept this up she'd lose her job.

She only worked at the institute every Tuesdays and Wednesdays and they were during the mornings so she would be home before noon. Other than that she would sit at home alone most of the time. Maybe clean something, or just sit in her sorrow and have her pity party.

She had hardly any friends. Ever since moving out of her parents' home and to another city with Kendall she never made the time to get aquatinted with any of the locals. She was alone without Kendall. It was pathetic for her to admit but without Kendall she was nothing, as cliché as it sounds.

She missed the nights Kendall would come home early with flowers or even a fun DVD for them to watch after dinner, which Leah would spend all day preparing. Afterwards they would just sit and hold each other enjoying their time together.

Now things are different. Leah won't cook anymore and Kendall never brings her home flowers, they hardly even touch each other. Most of the time Kendall is home it's spent catching up on sleep. She hardly gets any alone time with her boyfriend.

Closing her eyes Leah tipped her head back trying her hardest not to cry again. Why was she such a mess? Was it really because of Kendall's job? How could she possibly even put the blame on him? She felt like a selfish human being for even complaining about Kendall's absence all the time. He loved his job, how could she even think about taking it away from him?

The biggest question she asked herself now was how could she even think about leaving him?

Before Leah could sink further into her sea of thoughts, her phone started ringing from across the room. She slightly jumped before turning to look at the clock on the bedside dresser. It was barley past six in the morning. Hoping it was Kendall she sprung off the bed and raced to answer her phone.

She picked it up anxiously expecting to hear her lover's voice. "Hello?"

"Leah? It's Carlos." Carlos' voice sounded urgent, which scared her. She began to shake and her breathing hitched.

"Los? What is it, is something wrong?"

"Leah, calm down." Carlos could hear her voice shake and he knew she wouldn't take this easy at all. Kendall has had several accidents, although none of them ever too serious, Leah still worried and he knew it. "Everything is… Fine. Now."

Leah held the phone tighter and pressed the back of her hand against her forehead sweating bullets. Her stomach churned and she felt like she was going to be sick

"What happened?"

"Kendall and James got hurt on duty; they're in the hospital right now. But they're doing better now! So no need to worry, but I wanted to call you and let you know, I'm sure he wants to see you."

Leah choked back a sob of relief; Kendall was okay, this time. Thank god. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep calm. Taking a few deep breaths she responded, "I'll be there soon." and ended the call racing out the door.

Kendall lay in the hospital bed stiff and sore. His head was throbbing and he felt like if it didn't stop soon he would vomit. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the beeping sound of his heart rate monitor. He desperately wanted sleep but his body just wouldn't relax. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly sitting up just as the door creaked open revealing a very worried Logan.

"Loges!" Logan's eyes lit up at the sound of his name being called. He raced to Kendall's side and smiled warmly at his friend.

"Kendall, how are you feeling? You sure gave us a scare back there." Kendall reached out and pulled Logan into a friendly hug. Logan's breath got caught in his throat for a moment until they pulled away and he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Kendall looked down at his hands and sighed. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Ya know? One minute I was there and the next... I don't remember. I sure gotta thank James though. Oh my god, how's James? Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's doing a lot better. Took a pretty bad blow to the back of the head, but he's recovering. Carlos is with him right now."

Kendall sat back and sighed. He sure did it this time, not only did he endanger himself but his friends. How was he going to tell Leah?

"Shit." Kendall ran his hands through his hair. Logan raised an eyebrow and hummed. "How am I going to tell Leah?" Logan smirked and shook his head at Kendall. He knew how Leah was, always so worried about Kendall.

Just as Logan was about to start teasing Kendall the door creaked open and Leah walked in. She looked so tired. The bags under her hazel eyes that once held so much light were visible and her dark, curly locks were pulled up in a lose bun on top of her head. Her face had been red from crying, but she was still beautiful as always, it was just odd to see her beauty masked with so much visible pain. It pained Logan a bit to see his old friend look so miserable.

Leah stood there in her pajamas biting her lip glancing between Logan and Kendall. Logan stood up as she made her way towards him. He smiled halfheartedly at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Logan, it's so nice to see you."

"You too, Leah. I just hate that fact that we are meeting up on such circumstances." Leah's eyes met Logan's and she sighed turning to look at her Lover. She shook her head before turning to give Logan and look saying that she needed to speak to Kendall. Logan raised an eyebrow before realizing her look.

"Oh, I'll just… give you two some privacy." He turned to Kendall whose shoulders were slouched and his eyes were begging him not to leave. Logan shrugged his shoulders before walking out the door making sure to shut it behind him.

As soon as the door shut Leah threw herself in Kendall's arms and began sobbing. Kendall pulled her into his lap and stroked the back of her head as she cried. He felt his own tears well up but he refused to let them fall.

"Baby, I'm alright. It's okay." He whispered in her ear as she calmed down. She looked up at him with glossy eyes and a weak frown. Kendall brushed the hair out of her face before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

The kiss only lasted a moment. Leah broke away and looked pleadingly into Kendall's eyes. "Baby, I-I need to tell you something."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Leah took Kendall's hands in her own and looked down at their entwined fingers. "I-I called my…" she shut her eyes and let more tears fall.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Kendall wrapped an arm around Leah pulling her closer beckoning her to finish.

"Kendall, I called my mom." Leah held her breath for a moment before looking up at Kendall's blank expression. "Baby-"

"Why the hell would you call her?" Kendall's voice was cold and the temperature in the room felt like it dropped twenty degrees. Leah opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She knew she crossed the line. Kendall released his hold on her and looked and the wall next to him impatiently waiting for her to answer.

Leah reached out and touched Kendall's arm only for him to yank it away and look at her with cold eyes. "Leah, tell me now. Why did you call your mother?"

Leah bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm sorry, Kendall." She whispered.

_Leah and Kendall sat closely together under the shady tree in her parent's backyard. The air was filled with the smell of the delicious food being cooked on the grill and friendly chatter among friends and family filled the yard. _

_Leah laid her head on Kendall's shoulder and inhaled a fresh breath of air before smiling up at her boyfriend. "Can you believe it, baby? We are finally graduated!"_

_Kendall smiled back down at her before leaning in to steal a small kiss. "I know! We've waited for this for years! Now we can start a new chapter in our lives." _

_"You're right! Oh Kendall, I'm just so happy!" Leah's cheeks began to hurt from all the smiling she had done that day and now she just couldn't wait to start a fresh chapter. _

_After a while Kendall got to his feet and held a hand out for Leah to take. "C'mon I wanna show you something." Leah raised her eyebrow and eyed Kendall's hand before taking it and letting Kendall pull her to her feet._

_Kendall laced his fingers with hers and started jogging along the fence towards the front of the house where all the cars were parked. "Kendall! Where are we going?" Leah giggled as she let her boyfriend pull her along. "Shh!" Kendall put a finger to his lips and continued to drag her until they stopped halfway down the long and narrow driveway. Kendall stopped and looked around before ducking between an opening in the fence posts. Leah slid in after Kendall looking around confused. _

_Before she could question Kendall any more, he pushed her up against the fence and pressed his lips to hers. Leah gently pushed Kendall by the shoulders. "Kendall! Is this really all you brought me out here for?" Kendall only smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers. _

_"Well no, but I mean if you're up for it..."  
"Kendall!" Leah playfully smacked his shoulder as he laughed._

_ "No but, really I wanted to show you this." He reached into his pocket and out a box. Leah's heart sped up at the sight. Sure they had talked about marriage but agreed that if they ever did decide to take that step it wouldn't be for a while. _

_Before she could open her mouth Kendall flipped open the top of the box revealing a gorgeous silver band with some kind of engraving on it and it was connected to a silver chain. _

_Carefully picking it up, Kendall grabbed Leah's hand and gently set the jewelry in her palm. "It's not much right now, but it's a promise ring. I promise to always be here for you and I'll never leave. I want a future with you, Leah. And I know that right now we're young and stupid and I know we don't want to get into anything too fast but I want you to know that I'm serious about us. So there's that and…" he reached into his pocket a second time and pulled out a piece of paper. "You know I've been saving up my money for a while right? Well, I went out yesterday and signed a lease on an apartment just on the other side of town… it's close to the institute you were looking at and not too far from a fire station. So with all that being said, will you move in with me?"_

_By this time Leah's eyes were spilling with tears and she had the stupidest, happiest grin on her face. She grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him closer, crashing her lips against his while still clutching onto the chain with the ring with one hand and running her fingers lovingly through his blond mess._

_After pulling away for air Kendall chuckled and started fixing his hair. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Leah only smirked at her lover before looking down at her hands to examine the ring. It had the initials _LET and KDK _with the inscription_: infinity and forever _Leah's heart swelled and she began crying happy tears again. _

_Kendall helped her put the necklace on before they headed back to the party with their little secret tucked away until later._

_Later came that night when all the guests had left and Kendall Leah and her parents were cleaning up the party's remains. Kendall and Leah had decided to tell her parents their exciting news then. _

_"So mom and dad, I need to tell you guys something!" Leah chirped as she finished putting away the last of the dishes. Her parents were seated at the dining room table with Kendall seated next to her dad looking at old guitars in a magazine._

_"What is it, dear?" Ed Truman beamed as he looked up from the magazine to look at his happy daughter bouncing on her toes. Ellie Truman, Leah's mother looked up from her magazine as well and patted the seat next to her, inviting her daughter to sit. _

_"So mom, dad. As you both know I am eighteen and I've graduated high school."_

_"Oh lord, where is this going, Leah?" Her mother raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"Let her finish, honey." Ed shot a glance at his wife who only rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist beckoning her daughter to finish. Leah looked at her boyfriend who smiled encouraging her to go on. _

_"Uh, yeah… like I was saying. I'm an adult now, and I feel like I'm ready to take on bigger responsibilities. And as you know Kendall and I have been together for a long time now and-"_

_"You aren't pregnant or engaged are you?" Ellie scowled at her daughter causing Leah's mouth to hang open. _

_"Mom! For hell's sake! No!" Leah threw her arms up almost near tears looking to Kendall for help but he only shrugged._

_"Ellie, my god let your daughter finish without you jumping to these ridiculous assumptions!" Ed stood and made his way over to his daughter patting her on the back. "Go on, honey. Finish."_

_"Alright, I'll just cut right to the point. Mom, Dad. Kendall and I got an apartment and we are moving in together."_

_The room fell silent after Leah finished talking. She glanced at her mom. Her jaw was locked as he had her hands balled into fists. Leah bit her lip and looked at her dad who had a blank stare on his face. Kendall stood at the same time as Leah's mother. _

_"How dare you, you son of a bitch!" She boomed. Leah looked at her mother in horror. "Trying to take my baby away from me? What could you possibly give her? There is no way in hell you would ever be able to support my baby and give her what she wants! You want to be all grown up but you don't know the first thing about being one! You are nothing but a selfish bastard. You just want to use my daughter and our money! You'll probably do the same thing your pathetic father did and run off with all your family's money! Pathetic!"_

_Leah had never seen such a pained look on Kendall's face before. His mouth hung open in disbelieve and his eyes looked near tears. "Ellie, now that's enough of that!" Ed grabbed his wife's hand and sat her back down in her seat before she could lunge herself at Kendall._

_Leah jumped up from her seat and ran to her boyfriend holding onto him tight. "Mom, I can't believe you would say that! None of it is true! You are a heartless, bitch who can't stand to see her daughter happy. You don't care about anyone else but yourself!"_

_"Now, Leah calm down. Although I don't agree with most of what your mother said, she's partly right. How will you both support yourselves without a job or any source of income?"_

_Leah looked at her parent's in disbelief before sighed exasperatedly. "We'll find a way. I love him and this is a big step in our life together and if my parents can't support that or even be happy for us then I don't want either of you involved in our lives!" Leah spat. Kendall shook his head and pulled Leah into him. "Leah doesn't…" He whispered. Leah shoved Kendall away. "No Kendall, this is ridiculous."_

_"You're right, this is ridiculous! How could we have raised such a brat! You know what Leah, you go ahead. Pack your shit and leave. I want you gone by tomorrow." Ellie growled. Ed only shook his head knowing that if he tried to argue against his wife's words he would only lose._

_Leah's eyes started welling with tears. "_Fine_." She whispered through gritted teeth before turning on her heel and running towards the stairs to her bedroom with Kendall right behind her._

**Review if you have any questions or just wanna voice your opinion on this chapter and Kendall and Leah's situation! Stay tuned for more!(;**


End file.
